


I Didn’t Plan It

by a_wack_drum_major021



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Angst, Decisions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Post-Canon Fix-It, Secret Relationship, broom closets are sexy???, but it doesn’t get too explicit (no smut), during Uganda mission, kevin and connor are dumbasses, mcpriceley, none of the bad stuff that happens in the canonical mission happened, not to be dramatic or anything but i would die for winston, the mission president is a dick, their mission is actually successful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_wack_drum_major021/pseuds/a_wack_drum_major021
Summary: “Passion and lust had blinded them that fateful night, and now, they have to pay the price.”After five months of sneaking around during their mission in Uganda, Kevin and Connor finally get caught in a compromising situation, and the consequences are dire. Connor’s quickly forced to make a life-changing decision where he’ll explore just how powerful love can be.
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley & Elder Thomas, Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	I Didn’t Plan It

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thanks for clicking on my story! This is my first ever fanfic that I’ve posted on this website, so I’m super hyped to share it with the AO3 world. This idea just kinda popped into my head at about 4 AM and took off from there. It’s absolute chaos, but I hope you enjoy what my last two functioning brain cells cooked up. So sit back, relax, and enjoy! :)
> 
> ⚠️TW:⚠️  
> \- mentions of r*pe (no scenes or instances of it; just usage of the word)  
> \- homophobia/homophobic language (no slurs)

In hindsight, maybe it was a bad idea to have sex in the broom closet. The broom closet without a lock.

But then again, falling in love with the cute missionary boy who was sent to Connor’s district in Uganda probably wasn’t the best idea either. 

Connor had always sucked at making good decisions. It had seemed like one at the time, though. All of the other elders had gone to sleep on that warm Tuesday night except for Connor and Kevin. A moment like this came once in a lifetime, so the two decided to make the most of it.

They didn’t think anyone would be wanting to sweep the floors in the middle of the night, so the broom closet seemed like the best option. The closet was incredibly cramped, but with as much manic sexual energy as they had, they could certainly make it work. 

And make it work they did, especially with their experience with being in closets. At least until Elder Davis decided to get up for a glass of water. The closet was in the same hallway as the elders’ bedrooms, so Elder Davis had to pass by it on his way to the kitchen. 

In his half-asleep state, he thought he had completely imagined the moans coming from the other side of the closet door, but when he stopped and heard another one two seconds later that said “Kevin”, he decided it actually wasn’t his imagination. 

Not thinking about the implications of his actions, Elder Davis carefully opened the door to find two naked bodies tangled up together on the ground, barely illuminated by the pale moonlight pouring in from a window down the hall. The man on top was thrusting in and out of the man on the bottom, who was squirming under the other man and making odd noises. As soon as the two noticed the door open, they both stopped, as if time had completely frozen. The head of the man on top turned towards the now open door, revealing himself to be Elder Price, and the man sprawled out on the bottom propped himself up on his elbows and brushed his auburn hair out of his eyes, revealing himself to be Elder McKinley.

Time stood still for what seemed like ages before Kevin muttered out a far-too-casual “Hey.” Elder Davis all but slammed the door back shut, leaving Kevin and Connor back in the dark, cramped closet. A few seconds passed before Kevin turned to face Connor again.

“Well that’s not good.”

——

It was far too hot in the mission president’s office.

The pale yellow walls had paint chipping away at the edges, and the entire room was so... _sticky_.  The unbearable humidity was the work of the insanely hot climate in Uganda. And of course there was no air conditioning, other than a small, sad fan in the corner of the room, desperately trying to fight off the sweltering heat. 

Connor shifted and squirmed in his chair placed across from the mission president’s desk, the rough cushions not helping his profuse sweating. He looked over at Kevin, who was staring intently into his lap, fidgeting with his hands. It took every ounce of Connor to fight the urge to reach out and hold Kevin’s hand.

Connor couldn’t help but feel guilty, as if Kevin’s suffering was entirely his fault. If only he hadn’t made so much noise last night. If only they hadn’t been so reckless and irresponsible and  _ horny _ , maybe they wouldn’t be in this mess. Maybe Connor and Kevin could’ve continued their secret relationship, and nobody would’ve known. Maybe they would’ve continued to share secret kisses and discreet, playful ass-grabbings. Maybe they could’ve continued to proselytize, or at least tried to. Maybe they could’ve finished their missions and returned home, where they could’ve had a real relationship with real kisses and real dates and real sex that wasn’t in a dusty broom closet in the middle of the night. 

The mission president sat up and cleared his throat, startling Connor out of his thoughts.

“Thank you two for coming on such short notice this morning. I suppose I’ll skip the pleasantries and just cut to the chase. After thorough discussion with the rest of my staff, I, the mission president, have made the executive decision to expel Elder Price from District 9 for engaging in homosexual behavior with his district leader. Effective immediately.”

Connor felt a spear go straight through his heart when he looked over at Kevin and saw pure misery fill his face. The boy looked so hurt and confused, as if he had just been given the death penalty. Kevin looked over and met Connor’s eyes for a split second before looking back down into his lap, his head hung with shame. Connor took a deep breath and turned back to the mission president. 

“A-And what about me, sir...?” Connor asked hesitantly, his voice wobbling out of fear of the man’s answer.

“Oh, you, Elder McKinley, will be returning to your duties as district leader.”

Both Connor and Kevin’s eyes bugged out of their heads. Had they heard him correctly? Surely they hadn’t. 

“I...I beg your pardon?” Connor asked, almost laughing at how ridiculous the mission president’s statement had been.

“Well, according to Elder Davis’s recollection of the incident, Elder Price was, well... _ on top _ of you...and you had called out his name in requesting that he would stop performing these... _ acts _ ...on you,” the mission president explained, his normally deep voice slightly higher, exposing his clear discomfort on the topic.

A sudden realization dawned on Connor. 

The mission president thought Kevin had  _ raped _ him. 

“Oh, oh no no no,” Connor quickly interjected. “No, there has been a  _ huge  _ misunderstanding. He did not—I promise you what we did was  _ purely _ consensual. In fact, the whole thing was actually  _ my  _ idea, and—ya know it’s actually funny—‘cause Elder Price was like ‘Maybe we shouldn’t do this; what if we get caught?’ but I convinced him that we should because we hadn’t gotten an opportunity to have sex in like  _ 2 weeks _ , which felt like  _ forever _ . And I was not calling out his name for him to stop; it was actually rather the opposite, you see, ‘cause they were moans of  _pleasure_ that meant something along the lines of ‘don’t stop, keep doing it just like that,’ and I just realized I said that out loud, so I’m just going to stop talking now.” 

Connor stopped to catch his breath after talking a mile a minute and saw Kevin facepalm out of the corner of his eye. “My point is,” he started again, much slower, “I am as much to blame for this as Kev—Elder Price.”

The mission president leaned back in his chair, running a large hand through his obviously dyed black hair. A sweat stain on the armpit of his gray suit exposed itself, but Connor didn’t judge because he figured he probably had large sweat stains of his own with how much his shirt was sticking to his torso. 

“Listen, boys,” the mission president sighed. “It’s just...the  _ real  _ reason I am not relieving you of your duties, Elder McKinley, is because we don’t need to make this whole... _ incident _ ...a bigger deal than it needs to be. If we were to remove both you and Elder Price for being in a homosexual relationship and committing acts of sin during the mission, well, it would be a scandalous issue that the press would jump all over. Very messy and disastrous, for your fellow elders, and  _ especially _ for my reputation. 

“So instead, we have just one bad apple...” the mission president gave Kevin a pointed look, “...and a poor district leader who was a victim of the circumstances. Elder Price brought sin amongst our mission, and we removed it. Once he’s out of the picture, we will be right back to the way we were. No fuss.”

Both Kevin and Connor just sat there in pure shock. There was  _ no way _ the mission president was seriously going to use this ridiculous story. All this time, Connor had thought the mission president was a good person. He had promoted Connor to district leader only a couple weeks into his mission, giving him a warm smile and a pat on the back. But now, Connor could see the slithering snake behind that fake smile.

“That isn’t fair,” Kevin choked out, his eyes red and filled with tears. “You’re making me out to be some...rapist  _ monster _ . How could you do that?”

“Life is rarely fair, Elder Price,” the mission president said with an evil grin spreading across his face, leaning back into his chair like a villain unraveling their plan to the defeated hero. “I suggest you learn that sooner than later.” 

Pure, unadulterated  _ rage _ coursed through Connor’s veins. How  _ dare  _ the mission president do this to Kevin? 

“But—“

“—But  _ nothing _ , Elder McKinley!” the mission president roared, turning to Connor. “I am saving your position as district leader  _ and _ your reputation in the Church! You should be  _ thanking me _ . Quit your complaining, or there shall be an even  _ worse _ punishment for you! Do I make myself clear?”

Connor opened his mouth to object, to tell the mission president that he will  _ not  _ be thanking him, that he is being absolutely  _ disgusting _ , that he is a lying, sorry excuse of a mission president. But none of those things came out because he was scared of what this “worse punishment” could possibly be. He instead settled on nodding his head, just barely enough for the mission president to notice.

“Good,” the mission president smiled with satisfaction. “That’s what I thought. And as for you,” the mission president pointed a chubby finger at Kevin, “I expect your belongings to be packed and ready to leave in an hour. A good day to you both.”

The mission president gave them a large, condescending smile and folded his hands on his desk, indicating that their meeting was over. Connor and Kevin exchanged a quick glance before simultaneously standing up from their chairs and making their way towards the door. Kevin all but ran out of the office, with Connor following close behind.

“Kevin,” Connor said as soon as the door was shut and they were both outside. “Kev, I don’t know what—“

“—Don’t,” Kevin sharply cut him off. He took in a shaky breath, the tears in his eyes returning with a vengeance as he met Connor’s stare. “Just...don’t.”

Kevin turned on his heel and walked back towards the house. Connor didn’t even try to follow him and instead settled on sitting down, his back against the wall of the building, and burying his head in his hands.

“What have I done?” he whispered to himself as the first tear fell.

——

“How’d it go?”

Elder Pop-Tarts was lying on his bed next to Connor’s, reading a passage from the Book of Mormon, but he set the book down when Connor didn’t answer his question. Connor quietly closed the door and trudged over to his bed, plopping down onto the dark blue comforter. He swiped at his nose with the back of his hand and looked up to meet Elder Pop-Tarts’s concerned gaze.

“Not well,” Connor sighed, resting his head on his hand. “Kevin’s being expelled from the mission.”

“Oh my gosh, that’s terrible,” Elder Pop-Tarts gasped. 

“I’ve never seen Kevin look as  _ miserable  _ as he did when the mission president said that. And I can’t help but feeling like it’s all my fault.”

“Hey, it’s not all your fault,” Elder Pop-Tarts soothed, standing up and sitting next to Connor on his bed. “You both just happened to get caught last night. Terrible luck, I guess.”

“But it was  _ my  _ idea, and it’s  _ my  _ fault that Elder Davis heard us,” Connor whined.

“What are you talking about?”

Connor’s face immediately turned a deep shade of red. “Well we um...I...I was making some, uh... _ noises _ ...and Elder Davis happened to hear me, so...”

It took a few seconds, but Elder Pop-Tarts finally caught on to what Connor was saying.

“Ohhhh, I see,” Elder Pop-Tarts muttered uncomfortably. 

Connor groaned and buried his face in embarrassment.

“Wait, but...what about you?”

“You’ll never believe this,” Connor started, anger rising in his chest once again. “ _ Nothing _ . I have  _zero_ consequences. The mission president wants me to continue being the district leader, as if nothing happened.”

“Hey, well that’s good!” Elder Pop-Tarts cheered, patting Connor on the back.

“No, it’s not!” Connor shouted. “It’s not good because the mission president changed the story!”

“What?”

Connor sighed. “The mission president changed the story so that this entire thing was Kevin’s fault and that Kevin assaulted me or something. And they’re making me out to be some sad ‘victim of the circumstances,’” Connor said mockingly, putting air quotes around what the mission president had said earlier.

“I-Is that what happened?”

“No, not at all! We were having purely consensual sex; that story couldn’t be further from the truth!”

“Oh. Well then why would the mission president change the story like that?”

“Because he’s a selfish prick that doesn’t want his little reputation to be soiled by having homosexuals in his mission. He’ll look a lot better if there’s just one ‘sinner’ in the group that they got rid of,” Connor spat, the words like acid dripping out of his mouth. “So they made Kevin out to be the villain that tried to rape me, and I’ll walk away without a scratch on my record. I don’t want that if it means Kevin’s name is ruined.”

“Wow,” Elder Pop-Tarts breathed. “That’s messed up.”

Connor silently shook his head at how ridiculous the whole thing was.

“I mean why did Elder Davis have to tell on us to the mission president?” Connor challenged, looking up at Elder Pop-Tarts. “He could have just  _ moved on _ and said nothing! Why does this have to be such a big deal?!”

“Well,” Elder Pop-Tarts started very carefully. “Rule Number 29 clearly states that homosexuality is—“

“—To hell with the rules!” Connor cried. “Th-That is just such... _ bullshit _ ! Don’t you see that?! It’s not a sin to  _ love other people _ . Heavenly Father always said to spread love, to ‘love thy neighbor.’ That rule should trump all the other ones!”

Connor realized he was practically yelling at this point, and Elder Pop-Tarts looked rather scared now instead of his earlier calm demeanor.

“Sorry, Pop-Tarts,” Connor quietly apologized, backing off.

“It’s ok,” Elder Pop-Tarts smiled weakly.

A few moments of silence passed. “I really tried to turn it off this time,” Connor softly admitted. “The day Kevin arrived, I told myself I would just have to turn it off, like I did with Steve Blade all those years ago. But something was... _ different _ this time. I don’t know what, but every day, it just got harder and harder to turn off. And eventually, I just decided that maybe turning it off wasn’t a good thing. Maybe it was better to... _ leave it on _ . But now I’m rethinking  _ that _ .”

“Do you regret your relationship with Elder Price?”

“...No, no I don’t.”

“Well, then maybe you made the right choice in ‘leaving it on.’ I noticed you became a lot happier at some point a few months ago, but I wasn’t sure why. You were just...different. But like in a good way. I don’t know, you just seemed more determined and optimistic. And I didn’t ask at the time, but now...I see why. I don’t really understand your relationship with him or necessarily agree with it, but your happiness was because of Elder Price.”

“He really did make me happy. And still, he makes my life  _ so much better _ . I just can’t imagine a life without him, but now he’s leaving, and I can’t do anything about it. He’s being ripped from me, and it’s all my fault.”

The two sat in silence, both trying to catch up with their thoughts, when Elder Pop-Tarts spoke up again.

“I guess that’s your big decision then, huh?”

Connor looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows. “What do you mean? What decision?”

“Well, you either choose to stay here as district leader while Elder Price leaves, or you abandon the mission and leave with Elder Price.”

Connor didn’t even realize that was a possibility until that moment. He  _ could  _ decide to leave the whole mission behind and follow Kevin back home. But how could he ever decide between the two loves of his life: the Church and Kevin? He used to have both, but now he realizes he has to choose one or the other. 

Connor had been an ambitious little kid for as long as he could remember. Always taking charge, always making plans. He could hardly sleep the night before he got to be the line leader at school in first grade. Ever since fourth grade, he had been a member of the student council and ambassadors group at his school. He had also been the male dance captain in his high school’s show choir. Connor had a leader’s heart, and becoming the district leader of his mission for the LDS Church was his life-long goal. And it was everything he dreamt it would be, leading his fellow elders in spreading the word of Jesus Christ to the Ugandan villagers. Everything was exactly how Connor had pictured it as a kid. Everything except for Kevin.

Kevin. 

Where in the world to start with Kevin?

Connor knew he was absolutely screwed the second Kevin walked through the door upon his arrival to the house. He walked in with a beaming, white smile on quite possibly the most handsome face Connor had ever seen and half a tub of gel in his dark brown hair. And not to mention he was  _ tall _ . So when Connor told Kevin and Elder Cunningham all about “turning it off” on their first day, he realized how hard turning it off for Kevin would be. 

After three excruciating months of fantasizing about how Kevin’s lips tasted or what his dick looked like, Connor finally gave in and kissed him in the middle of the kitchen when all of the other elders were out. It was easily one of the best moments of his life. All of the cheesy movies that said it would be “magical” were somehow right. That was about five months ago, and ever since then, they both decided to date. But in secret, of course. They had been decently careful, making detailed plans when they met up and ensuring that they wouldn’t get caught.

That is, until last night. 

Passion and lust had blinded them that fateful night, and now, they have to pay the price.

“We don’t have all day, now.”

Connor jumped, startling out of his thoughts. 

“I-I don’t know, Pop-Tarts. I don’t know what to do. How do I choose between the mission and Kevin?”

“Look at me.”

Connor sat up and turned towards Elder Pop-Tarts so that he was looking right into his eyes.

“Ok. Now I want you to finish this sentence that I’m about to say. Don’t think about it, don’t hesitate, just say what comes to mind. Ok?”

“Ok...?” 

“I want to be with...”

“Kevin.”

Connor was taken aback at how quickly he finished the sentence. 

Elder Pop-Tarts gestured vaguely at Connor. “Well there you go.”

“I wanna be with Kevin,” Connor repeated softly. It felt right on his lips. “I wanna be with Kevin!” he said, more confidently now.

“Then you better go tell him that,” Elder Pop-Tarts said, a smile dancing on his face.

Connor gasped; Kevin would be leaving any minute now.

“Thank you so much,” he said before dashing out of their room. He bounded down the hallway to Kevin and Elder Cunningham’s bedroom and hurriedly knocked on the door. 

“Kevin! Kev, it’s Connor!”

No response.

Adrenaline starting to kick in, Connor twisted the handle of the door open and burst into the room. His stomach dropped when he saw that Kevin’s half of the room was bare. All of his stuff was gone, from the framed pictures of his family vacation to Orlando to his deep red comforter that always smelled so strongly of him.

Not bothering to shut the door, Connor ran out of the room and down the hallway to find Elder Church standing in the kitchen, sipping on something in a mug. 

“Elder Church!” Connor stopped a few feet in front of him, panting slightly. “Did you see where Kevi—Elder Price went?”

“He just left to get on the bus,” Elder Church said, pointing his mug towards the front door. “I asked him if he wanted to say goodbye to you, but he said it would ‘hurt too much’, or something like that.”

“Shit,” Connor muttered under his breath.

“Language, Elder,” Elder Church chastised, but Connor didn’t hear him because he was already halfway to the door.

Connor threw the front door open to find a white bus parked right outside the house. Kevin was handing his suitcase to the bus driver to put in a compartment on the side of the bus while the mission president watched with a disappointed glare.

“Wait!” Connor cried. Kevin, the bus driver, and the mission president all turned towards Connor at the same time.

“Elder McKinley, what on earth are you doing?” the mission president asked, anger rising in his voice.

Connor ignored him and ran up to Kevin. “I can’t stay here and be the district leader if it means you have to leave. I love you Kevin, and I can’t stand the thought of you not being by my side. So...I choose you.”

“Elder, I  _ command you  _ to stop with this nonsense and return inside to your duties as district leader!” the mission president demanded.

“No.”

Connor’s voice was calm and barely audible, a mere whisper compared to the mission president.

The mission president scoffed. “Excuse me?”

“I said NO!” Connor yelled this time, turning to the mission president, his eyes flashing with a new surge of anger. “I will not stand idly by while you do this. Either you allow Elder Price to stay, or I leave with him. It’s your choice.”

The mission president looked absolutely appalled at Connor’s sudden outburst of defiance. “Well, I can’t just allow this  _ queer _ to remain in our mission! It isn’t right to have such a disgusting  _ sinner _ in our mission that is meant to be  _holy_. ”

“Well  _ news flash _ , I’m  _ also _ a ‘queer’! And I’m in love with this ‘sinner’! So if you don’t want any gay people in your little mission, then I guess I’ll have to see myself out.” Connor ripped his name tag off that read “District Leader: Elder McKinley” and pressed it into the mission president’s palm. “Have it. I quit.”

Connor turned back to Kevin, whose mouth was agape and eyes were as wide as could be. After a couple seconds, Kevin snapped out of his trance and practically lunged at Connor, pressing a passionate kiss to his lips. Connor gladly reciprocated it, smiling lightly. 

“I think I’m gonna be sick,” the mission president muttered, just loud enough for Kevin and Connor to hear him.

Connor broke the kiss and turned around to the mission president. “Just shut the fuck up, man. Take your homophobia somewhere else.”

The mission president looked furious enough to punch Connor right in the jaw, but he kept his two clenched fists down at his side. “Fine. Winston?” The bus driver came up from behind Kevin and Connor. “Take these two to the airport. You should already have Elder McKinley’s passport in the bus.”

Winston gave the mission president a curt nod.

“Have a safe trip,” the mission president spat with zero sincerity before turning on his heel and walking back towards his small office building. Connor gave him two middle fingers as soon as his back was turned, and Kevin couldn’t help but giggle at his boyfriend. 

Connor turned around and dropped his hands onto Kevin’s shoulders, letting out a satisfied sigh. “Let’s get out of here,” he smiled.

The two started to make their way to the bus door before Connor suddenly stopped in his tracks. “Wait, what about all my stuff?”

Perfectly on cue, the front door of the house opened, and Elder Pop-Tarts walked out of it with a deep blue suitcase in his hands. 

“Figured you’d probably need this,” Elder Pop-Tarts chuckled, walking up to Connor and setting the suitcase down in front of him. “I knew you’d definitely made up your mind to leave, so I went ahead and packed your suitcase for you.”

Connor’s jaw dropped to the ground. “Oh my gosh, really?! All of my stuff’s in there?!”

“Yep. And I made sure I packed  _ all  _ of your blue ties, ‘cause I know how weirdly emotionally attached you get to those things,” Elder Pop-Tarts teased.

“I...I cant even begin to thank you enough for this, Pop-Tarts.”

“Eh, no need to thank me. You  _ are  _ leaving...right?”

“Yeah,” Connor smiled, looking back at Kevin. “I am.”

“Well, I respect your decision.” Elder Pop-Tarts stuck out his hand to Connor. “It has been an honor to be your mission brother.”

Connor completely disregarded Elder Pop-Tarts’s hand and gathered him into a large hug. Elder Pop-Tarts was taken aback at first, but he returned the hug, squeezing Connor’s torso tightly.

“I’m gonna miss you, Pop-Tarts,” Connor groaned into his shoulder. 

“Just promise that you’ll think of me whenever you eat a Pop-Tart.”

“Oh, you know I will. Especially the s’mores flavor, since that one’s your favorite.”

“It’s just the superior one in every way,” Elder Pop-Tarts said simply, as if it was common knowledge. Connor just laughed at his strong opinions on Pop-Tarts.

“Thank you for helping me with so much.”

“Anything for a friend and fellow elder.”

“Well, I’m not really an elder anymore,” Connor said, breaking the hug to show Elder Pop-Tarts the empty space on his white shirt where his name tag would normally reside. “I gave the mission president my name tag and everything.”

“Wow, you really did quit, huh?” Elder Pop-Tarts laughed. “Well, I wish you all the best. And be careful out there, yeah?”

“I’ll try,” Connor smiled with a wink.

“Alright, enough of this sappy shit; we gotta get on the road,” Winston grumbled, climbing onto the bus. “I already put your suitcase away, red hair, so we’re ready to leave.”

Connor looked down at the ground, and sure enough, the suitcase was gone from its previous spot in front of him.

“Well you two better get going. It was very nice to get to know both of you. I hope you guys have a great life back in the states. Maybe we’ll run into each other again in 20 years,” Elder Pop-Tarts smiled with a hint of sadness.

“And the same to you. I’ll keep my eye out for ya. Tell the rest of the guys we said goodbye, yeah?”

“Will do.”

Elder Pop-Tarts gave Connor another quick hug and a firm handshake to Kevin before the two climbed onto the bus and sat down in the first row. Winston closed the door, and Kevin and Connor waved to Elder Pop-Tarts as the bus started to drive away.

“Well, that’s that,” Connor sighed once Elder Pop-Tarts and the house were out of sight.

“I’m...still not sure what just happened,” Kevin laughed.

“I had a conversation with Pop-Tarts after our meeting with the mission president, and he made me realize that I had a choice between staying in the mission or leaving with you. And after thinking about it, I realized I just couldn’t live without you. So, I decided to leave with you instead.”

Kevin shook his head in disbelief. “I can’t believe you chose me over being district leader. I mean, wasn’t that always your dream?”

“Yeah, it was. But you’re my bigger dream now.”

Kevin responded by snaking a hand around Connor’s waist and kissing him, albeit somewhat awkwardly since they were sitting side-by-side on a bus seat. Connor didn’t mind though, and he let all of his feelings out onto Kevin’s lips, each kiss growing deeper than the last while soft moans bubbled up both of their throats.

“Hey, no sex on the bus,” Winston warned, looking at Kevin and Connor through the rearview mirror. “I don’t wanna listen to that.”

Connor and Kevin broke apart. “We were just kissing,” Connor insisted innocently.

“That’s what they all say...” Winston mumbled to himself, looking back out to the road.

Kevin giggled at Winston’s remarks and slipped his hand into Connor’s, their fingers intertwining. Kevin rested his head on Connor’s shoulder and inhaled his scent that always made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

“Do you remember when I told you about the musical I starred in right after high school before I left for my mission?” Connor asked.

“Yeah, it was called...Waiter? Er no, Wait _ ress _ . And you played the hot doctor or something.”

“Yeah, I played Dr. Pomatter, the doctor who has an affair with his patient, Jenna, the main character.”

“Oh yeah! And you were actually attracted to the guy that played the abusive husband instead of the girl who played the main character that you were supposed to hook up with in the show,” Kevin laughed.

Connor snorted. “Yep, you’re definitely thinking of the right musical. Well, in the musical, there’s another character who works at the bakery with Jenna, and her name is Becky. At the beginning of Act 2, Jenna discovers Becky’s also having an affair, but with their boss, Cal. And Becky sings this song when Jenna finds out, and it’s called ‘I Didn’t Plan It,’ where she sings about how she’s unashamed of giving into passion. And I know we’re not having an affair or anything, but this whole thing really makes me think of that song.”

“You relate  _ everything  _ to musicals, Con,” Kevin teased. “How does the song go? Sing a bit of it for me.”

“Well, there’s a verse that goes: _‘_ _ I didn’t plan it, taking back what’s been taken for granted. And I can’t stand it. I’m sick of the way I’ve been waiting to break free. I needed saving, and a good mistake needed making.’” _

Connor’s soft tenor voice echoed off the metal walls of the bus, making Kevin smile like an idiot. One of Kevin’s favorite sounds was Connor’s beautiful voice, trained by years of voice lessons.

“Damn,” Winston breathed, just loud enough for Kevin and Connor to hear him. “You got a beautiful voice, red hair.”

“Oh, why thank you,” Connor said, blushing.

“You’re right,” Kevin murmured.

Connor turned to look at Kevin’s head, still resting on his shoulder. “Hm?”

“You’re right; being with you was a good mistake to make.”

Connor softly kissed Kevin’s forehead. “You’re the best mistake I’ve ever made. And I’ve made  _ a lot  _ of them.”

Kevin tried to hold back a mischievous smile. “One of which being what you said to the mission president during the meeting in his office today.”

Connor scoffed playfully and turned his head away from Kevin to hide his embarrassment while Kevin started laughing so hard that he fell off of Connor’s shoulder.

“Really? We were having such a nice moment, and you ruined it,” Connor teased, unable to even pretend to be mad.

Connor could hear Winston start to giggle from the driver’s seat. “Hey, don’t encourage him!” Connor scolded while laughing himself.

Winston held his hands up in mock surrender while continuing to laugh before quickly putting them back on the steering wheel once he realized he’d drifted off of the road.

“God, that meeting was so  _ embarrassing _ ,” Connor groaned into his hands.

“What were you even  _ thinking _ ?” Kevin laughed.

“I wasn’t! That’s the problem! I totally panicked and just started rambling and rambling, and I didn’t realize what I had said until it already came out.”

“I just can’t believe you actually explained to the mission president why you were moaning my name during sex.”

“You...WHAT?!” Winston asked, looking at Connor with the most confused yet amused expression through the rear view mirror.

“It’s...it’s a long story,” Connor sighed. “You’re never gonna let me live that down, are you?” he asked Kevin.

“Not a chance.”

Connor laughed and laid a soft kiss on Kevin’s lips. Kevin rested his head back on Connor’s shoulder, and the two sat in a comfortable silence for a couple minutes before Connor spoke up again.

“Where are we going, anyway?”

“Well, once we arrive in the states, I guess we would just go back to my hometown where my family lives.”

Connor suddenly realized that he had no idea where Kevin’s hometown was. “And where would that be?”

A prideful grin spread itself onto Kevin’s face.

“Omaha, Nebraska!”

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to include that little Omaha, Nebraska reference in there ;) Thank you so much for reading my story! Congrats for making it this far! I crave validation, so any kudos/comments are GREATLY appreciated. Stay funky, and I’ll see ya next time :)))


End file.
